This invention is closely related to my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,116 issued June 25, 1985 and entitled PRE-FABRICATED BINDABLE SHEET AND BINDING METHOD AND APPARATUS of which I am the record owner.
My prior invention disclosed a heat responsive glue for binding multiple sheets together along one edge thereof after the appropriate printed material has been applied to each of the sheets. Frequently, the printed material is applied by means of a conventional copying machine which produces heat during the copying process. The problem is that a heat responsive glue will be activated during copy machine processing which makes the sheets unusable in such machines.